Albert W. Moore
| name = Albert Wilfred Moore | honorific-suffix = | image = Joseph Lear.jpg | order = 9th Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Rainier | term_start = 21st May 1949 | term_end = 17th March 1954 | predecessor = Nicholas Lennox | successor = Edward Henderson |monarch = | constituency = |monarch2 = br> |predecessor2 = Rhys Lawgoch |successor2 = Nicholas Lennox | term_start2 = 12th August 1935 | term_end2 = 2nd November 1941 | birth_date = 13th May 1874 | birth_place = Portland, Rainier | death_date = 13th August 1954 (aged 80) | death_place = Olympia, Rainier | alma_mater = | occupation = | party = National Party (1921-1930) National Union (1930-1951) |spouse = Mary Moore |children = 2 |profession = | religion = | signature = }} Albert Wilfred Moore (13th May 1874-13th August 1954) was a Rainian politician who served as the Prime Minister of Rainier twice, first from 1935-1941 and also from 1949-1954. Born in 1874, Moore was a self made businessmen in the logging trade before joining the National Party in 1921 and becoming a . In 1923 he was appointed as Minister of Finances in the government of Joseph Lear. In 1928, he was made the leader of the National Party. In 1930, a general strike resulted in the Radical government of Rhys Lawgoch to attempt to pass anti-union legalisation. This split the Radical Party, with anti-union members led by Lawgoch approaching Moore to combine the anti-union radicals and the Agrarian League into a single conservative political party. Moore agreed to this merger forming the National Union Party with Lawgoch as leader. In 1935 Lawgoch resigned with Moore becoming NUP leader and Prime Minister. Moore came to power during the and was faced with high unemployment and stagnant growth. A and who believed in and balanced budgets upon coming to power Moore trimmed public expenditure and raised tariffs, which exacerbated the economic crisis and led to higher unemployment. The start of the in 1939 saw the government declare war against and support the - although this increased the popularity of the government the economic crisis led to the defeat of the NUP government in 1941 to the Labour Party who would go on to lead Rainier through the as well as create the modern Rainian . Moore continued to serve as leader of the NUP throughout WWII, supporting the Labour governments wartime policies and the declaration of war against in 1941. After the war end in 1945 however Moore criticised the Labour government for attempting to turn Rainier into a " ". In the 1949 election Moore led the NUP to a narrow victory. Upon coming to the position of Prime Minister however Moore kept Labour's welfare state and , although he did cut public expenditure to try and balance the budget. In 1954 he suffered from a stroke and resigned from the post of Prime Minister, dying a few months later at the age of 80. At the time of his resignation he was the oldest democratically elected leader on the planet. Category:Rainier